Such access control devices control the access to areas located behind the barrier element and can, for example, be used at buildings or places to control access for persons to the area located behind the device. Such access control devices can be found, for example, in security-sensitive buildings such as banks, casinos, airports, or buildings and places that require an entrance fee such as amusement parks, stadiums, and the like. In addition to controlling the access of persons, controlling the access of vehicles, such as motor vehicles or bicycles, can generally also be taken into consideration, as is already known, for example, in car parks, in the form of parking barriers.
In the blocking position of the barrier element, the barrier element thereby blocks an access path or an access port that leads into the area behind the device, while said access path is unblocked by the barrier element in the access position of the barrier element.
The barrier element can thereby form, for example, the arm of a turnstile and can be rotatably supported about the axis of rotation of the turnstile. Alternatively, however, the barrier element can also be a flap that can be swung back and forth, which is sometimes referred to as a flap gate, and which, for example, can be swung back and forth around an upright pivot axis, which pivot axis can be located next to the access path. The barrier element can, however, also be designed as a gate that can move up and down around a horizontal axis, for example, in the form of a blocking arm which can be moved from a lying barrier position, that runs across the access path, to an upright access position, or that can be pulled inwards and extended outwards in a translatory, sword-like manner.
Such access control devices on the one hand should be as secure and tamper-resistant as is possible, in particular, to prevent unauthorized passing/access past the access control devices. On the other hand, the access control devices should have the highest possible intuitive and easy operation such that the access control devices do not scare off persons that are authorized to pass, but grant access in an inviting and simple manner.
Although conventional access devices such as turnstiles, for singularization of a stream of people, having head-high turn stops, provide a relatively high protection against unauthorized access, said conventional access devices are relatively large, elaborate, difficult to operate, and have a deterrent appearance. On the other hand, simple turnstiles having, for example, a single blocking arm, are easy to get around and often do not meet the required level of security. The bulkier, higher security access control devices are also not very variable and usually have to be built in or adapted individually to the particular installation site. In addition, the anchoring of access control devices in sensitive environments such as listed buildings having precious and expensive floors is hardly employable.
An access control device for ski-lifts is already known from EP 23 06 406 B1, in which an RFID reader module is integrated in the barrier element in order to avoid separate fittings for reading RFID access cards and to achieve a compact, small design. To save power and to avoid unnecessary radiation, the RFID reader module is only activated once the approach of a person at the barrier element is detected by means of an additional sensor.
A similar access control device having a movable barrier element in the form of a single blocking arm that can be swung back and forth is known from EP 22 34 073 A1. In order to prevent a climbing over or crawling under the barrier element, sensors are mounted above and below the barrier element on the post-shaped portal on which the barrier element is movably mounted, for example, in the form of a light barrier or of a radar sensor, which trigger an alarm when climbing over or crawling under the barrier element is detected.
An access control device for ski-lifts is known from AT 509 119 B1, wherein support posts, positioned at the right and left of the access path, support a swiveling barrier element. In addition, protruding plastic bodies are attached to the support posts parallel to the access path, in which support posts readers for RFID smart cards or similar access openers are housed. To support intuitive operation, lighting fixtures are also attached to the support posts in order to illuminate said receiving bodies for the card reader in the manner of a traffic light. For example, if a valid card is recognized by the reader, the reader housing is lit green, while the reader housing can be illuminated in red, when an invalid card is read.
Furthermore, a revolving door is known from DE 10 2010 024 108 A1, the swing leaves of which consist of glass panels and are combined to form a turnstile which can be driven by an electric motor. To set the electric motor in motion, on the one hand a sensor for detecting approaching persons is located on the drum which partly surrounds the revolving door and is arranged in a fixed manner, and on the other hand a door activation switch for manual operation is provided.